Crimson Moon
by eye-of-demon-kitsune34
Summary: Everything has an ending. Mine just came too soon. When your face to face with your death, it just makes you realize how much you accually want to live. itanaru m to be safe. okay i might redue this or not so for now its on HIATUS!
1. Prolog

This is my first fanfic so I am open to any critisiom

Me: This is my first fanfic so I am open to any criticism.

Enjoy

Itachi: tell them I said hi!

Me: And Itachi says hi!

!**IMPORTANT!**

Itachi: this may be an **itanaru or sasunaru**!! A poll will be posted later

PROLOG

CRIMSON MOON

"Uhh…. Where am I?" I opened my eyes and my head was throbbing. I looked around the room I couldn't see much because the room was so dark. I could feel another person's chakra in the room. I looked around, but all I could see in the dark was the metal floor which was currently freezing my feet, the metal wall, there was a bed with stains of blood, and a toilet that looked liked it needed to be fixed and cleaned. From my surroundings I could tell I was being held in a cell.

"So you're finally awake?" A voice that sent shivers threw my bones spoke. The icyness of the voice pierced my skin making me feel colder than I already was, if that was possible.

I twisted my head around to see where the voice was coming from, but I couldn't tell where it was. I fearless leader of akuma was beginning to feel a little scared and safe at the same time like I knew the voice.

"Are you ready?" The voice said ecoing around the room. Making it so I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Ready for what?" I asked then it hit me why I was here. I handed myself over and asked for my ending.

Everything has an ending. My just came too soon. When your face to face with your death it just makes you realize how much you want to live.

"Are you ready to die Naruto Uzumaki?" the dark voice said without any emotion coming from his voice. Just pure emotionless sound.

I wanted to scream to yell. Tell them I changed my mind that I didn't want to die. But I couldn't speak. I was so scared that my voice got stuck in my throught. As the man came closer and closer to me, he slowly gained a shaped instead of being a big blob in the shadow. He lifted up his sword straight to my face. As the blade was right up to my face I could tell who it was……

_Itachi!_

Me: well what do u think? And I need hard constructive criticism! Also itachi has something to say.

Itachi: thank you kitsune. Now if u press that pretty purple button that says review then u get an all expense payed trip to Virtualand where virtual cookies reign  
supreme, but you also get lots of spending money to spend in their yummy  
virtual sweet shops

I would like to thank xXxFrostyIceCubexXx for the vurtualand thing that I took from her. I did not make she did so all credit goes to her!

I would also like to thank sugardash for reading this thank you!!


	2. Good Bye's

Me: thanx u for reading I need reviews to inspire me on what should happen next and I would really appreciate if you would

Me: thanx u for reading I need reviews to inspire me on what should happen next and I would really appreciate if you would vote on who is more sexy poll Itachi or Neji vote Itachi that is all and here is Itachi with the news.

Itachi: thank you Kitsune, now then we will try and update but school starts on August 27 she wont be able to update so much and the weather is currently raining in the story and that's all now to the story

_Thoughts/ flashback _** kyuubi **

GOOD BYE'S

CRIMSON MOON

"Bye…. Konoha." A blond haired boy said. His voice drained of emotion. His eyes were dull and looked like he was ready to cry, buy all of his tears had dried up. The wind was blowing and opened up his black cloak revealing two black gloved hands, curled into fists. A fox mask was hitting his side in the breeze.

He grabbed the mask and put it on his face covering his now dull sapphire eyes. The blond haired boy looked back one more time then ran into the raining forest without looking back. All the while in the back ground you could hear sirens going off.

_Flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back _

_It was raining hard and I was lying on my bed trying to go to sleep. I was in my usual bluish- purplish pjs, with my dog cap on top of my head. _

_I ran my fingers across my six scars, three on each side, and then threw my spiky blond hair to behind, where I scratched my neck. It was sort of like a nervous or embarrassed reaction that I do, it's just automatic. _

_A few loud taps hit my window too loud to be rain. I looked over and dark, drenched figure was sitting there. He had the sharringan on. Then it clicked. "Sas… uke." I whispered. The name felt so foreign to me now, after he left for Sound a few months ago. The name ghosted over my lips as I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. When I was sure that this was real, I got up off my bed and headed to the window. My hand hovered over the lock to window as I was deciding what to do. Finally I unlocked my window and the drenched Sasuke jumped in. _

_I hugged him not careing that I was getting wet. While I was hugging him I noticed two things. One, Sasuke was a lot taller now cause my head only goes up to around his shoulder or less. And two his hair has gotten a lot longer._

_"It's been a long time… Naruto." The voice spoke. The sound was too deep to be Sasuke's, but the sharingan was in both eyes. It cant be Kakashi he has the sharringan in only one eye. And the voice confirmed that it's not Sasuke. Then who? The only other person that I know who has the sharringan is…_

_"Itachi!?" I jumped back noticing that I was still hugging him. A slight blush went across my face, that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by him._

_"Hn." He said as if too confirm it. Wow he knows as much words or word in this case as Sasuke does, they must be related. He chuckled at my blush and my reaction. How dare he! I'll wipe that smug look off of his face for sure!_

_"What do you want?" I spat out at him with a few growls in between as I took a step back getting into a fighting stance just in case he attacked. Ya, I know that I stand no chance against him so just shut up and pity me. What was I supposed to do, surrender? NO, WAY! Fight to the death!_

_"You're… very, odd you know?" His voice snapped me out of my inner fight. "I just came to war." He started then I cut him off. _

_"To kill me and send me off to the Akatsuki!" I screamed at him. His face turned shocked at that statement. Surprising I know._

_"I'm not in the Akatsuki anymore." He said while he pointed too his cloak. That was the first time I realized that he want wearing a black cloak with the red fluffy clouds on it. It was just black and his hands were in black gloves, with the Akatsuki ring nowhere in sight. "Can I continue now?" I nodded my head not trusting my voice right now. What else could I do, but listen to him? And besides now I'm curious at what he has to say. I will never admit to that though. And I mean it!!_

_"You see, I want you to join Akuma." I went to interrupt him, but his hand was already up be for I could say anything. "Konoha wants you dead, and they're planning on doing it soon. So I came here to warn you about the plan and offer you a position in Akuma." He looked hurt in his eyes as he said that Konoha wanted me dead._

_"But…" I never got to finish as he cut me off again. Does he have a problem or something with not letting people speak? God! What is he doing now? _

_I eyed Itachi carefully as he fumbled around my house/apartment, occasionally picking things up and putting it down and every now and then something would fall and my eye would twitch. Then he made his way to the kitchen. 'Oh great now he goes into the frigging fridge to raid my food. He closed the fridge door and made his way to my ramen stash. _

_"Is this all you ever eat? This… this… Garbage?" He said as he held the ramen cup a way from him as if it was actually garbage._

_Left eye twitched._

_It twitched again._

_"What the hell Itachi!! Get out of my house now or I'll sick Kyuubi on your ass!" I screamed at him. He slowly started to back away and slowly put the ramen cup down on the table. _

_"I'm going to leave the Akuma cloak here, the gloves, and a mask. If you decide on joining Akuma then go to Yamiko's tavern at 3:28am exactly. And try not to get caught." And with those final words he was gone. I looked at the cloak and thought 'WHAT THE HELL ITACHI!!'_

_Flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back flash back _

KAKASHI'S POV

"Summing fang pursuit no Jutsu!" I yelled as I summoned my awesome ninja hound dogs. "Pakkun, find Naruto's scent!"

"What do you mean find his scent?" The dogs all looked nervous right now.

"He ran away, sirens are going off! The whole village is looking for him! I won't let what happened to Sasuke happen to him! NOW, go! And be quick!" I ordered the dogs.

'Naruto what have you done, where could you be. You better hope that I'm the one who finds you.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Sup boss." The dogs said.

"Don't 'sup boss' me!! Where have you been?! It's been a half an hour! Are you trying to be like me and my tardiness!" God, stupid dogs. Who takes a half an hour to track someone's scent?

"Well we couldn't find his scent. The rain washed it away. But we fallowed it up to the village gate then it turned left, so he couldn't be going after Sasuke. But what's even weirder is that we found traces of Itachi scent in Naruto's apartment, but they're old. Id say a bout a week old. What do you think Kakashi?" The dog asked him and the other cool ninja hounds looked at him.

What do I think, what do I think? Well first Iruka's going to be pissed at me if I don't find Naruto which means I sleep on the couch and no sex. Probably till we find him. Hmm now what do I think? "We have to find him, now!'

NARUTO'S POV

I slowly walked up a path not bothering to run anymore. Because 1 I was already wet because I was in the rain and I'm muddy now because I fell into a puddle. Go ahead and laugh at me cause I know you fell into a puddle to now didn't you (I fell into puddles a lot when I was little). And 2 there's no sign of pursuits. I looked around and I couldn't see anything in this darn rain!

"Ow, what the hell was that!" I said/screamed as I rubbed my poor nose. What did I walk into? I looked up and there was a big sign. Funny how did I miss that? Oh well. I looked at the sign and it said Yamiko's Tavern. This must be the place. I slowly walked up to the door. I knocked twice and I slowly opened the door and saw…

Me: so how did you like it and sorry about the wait my parents are such snoops and I already have homework so the updating might take a little while like maybe once a week. All thanx to a big fat teacher named Ms. Del Plato. Who gives homework on the weekends and the fist day of school! Bitch!

Garaa: kitsune is currently on a mental rampage so hit the review button!

Itachi: hey that's my job! You are so dead!

Garaa: think of this as my last two requests 1 please review and ha I stole your job again Itachi 2 HELP ME!!


	3. Introducing Akuma Part 1

Me: thanx for the reviews and Itachi didn't kill Garaa

Me: thanx for the reviews and Itachi didn't kill Garaa… yet. My updates might be getting a little late so bear with me please.

Itachi: also we are sorry if we couldn't respond to your reviews we were grounded from the computer for awhile soooooooo on with the story… also I'm so much sexier than Neji.

Me: okay this chappy i know sucks so i went an redid it just so ya. it was acually really hard to redue.

**kyuubi  
**_'thoughts'  
flashback_

**INTRODUCING AKUMA PART 1**

RECAPE: _"Ow, what the hell was that!" I said/screamed as I rubbed my poor nose. What did I walk into? I looked up and there was a big sign. Funny how did I miss that? Oh well. I looked at the sign and it said Yamiko's Tavern. This must be the place. I slowly walked up to the door. I knocked twice and I slowly opened the door and saw…_

I opened the door and saw a whole bunch of drunken perverts! There were plenty of playboy bunnies, strippers, and do I even have to go on. On the left of me there was a bar, with a big sign that said we accept tips _all tips_ with a smiling face that was winking at you. I turned my head to the bar and noticed that there was only three people at the bar. The first guy looked like he was going to pass out, but his head moved every now and then. I had my doubts that he wouldn't be feeling the alchol in the morning. The two others were, a boy with orange hair and girl with red hair, having a drinking contest!

I looked at the bar and noticed that the bartender was staring at me with curiosity in his eyes and a single eyebrow raised. He motioned to his face trying to tell me something, but what. I turned my head to the side indicating that I didn't understand what he was saying. As soon as I did that, the little light bulb inside my head went off. '_I still have my fox mask on!'_ I hesitated for a couple of seconds, unsure if I should take my mask off. After contemplating if I should, I slowly took my mask off. Once it was off the curious look on the guys' face turned to a smirk and he winked at me. I had to suppress a shudder that was coursing threw my body. I mean he was cute, with his midnight hair in a duck ass form and his coal black eyes and that sexy smirk.

I slowly made my way over to the man all the while ignoring the, ass grabbing, the whistles, and the comments trust me it was hard to. When I got there his smirk grew ten fold and I knew what he was thinking. _'Pervert, probably thinks that he's gonna get some Uzumaki ass tonight. Guess I'm just gonna have to change that. Maybe I'll play his game.'_ I smirk back at him.

When I get a closer look, I notice how much he truly looks like Sasuke. Then it clicked (wow a lot of things have been clicking for him lately). No one, and I mean no one has duck ass hair, but Sasuke!!

I held out my hand to him as if to shake. He extendes his hand to take the greeting. _'Idiot! How can fall for such an easy and obvious trap. What ever.' _I shook his hand and said, " Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto." With my famous foxy grin in place.

"Hi I'm S…" Was all he got out till I punched him right in the face causing a few heads to turn with a few smirks from the men and a glare from the girls.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I jumped over the bar to beat the crap out of him, knocking some empty glasses over causing them to break on the floor.

I cupped his shirt in my fist and had my other hand ready to punch him. Just as I was going too my hand got caught by something or someone. "Hey, what the hell let me go!" I screamed as tried to get my hand out of the grip, shaking my arm all over to get free. "Who the hell do you think you are!" I yelled some more as I turned around.

"Well then, you must be Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi has told me sooooo much about you." A girl said about my age. She had sort pink hair that was in three spikes. One on each side of her head, and one on top. She wore a black fishnet top on that had an outlining of pink. The shirt was really tight showing the outlining of her boobs. I looked down, not trying to be a pervert of course, and noticed that she was wearing black tight shorts that hugged her thighs, and on her feet were her black ninja sandals with two pink lines on each. "I'm Yamiko, Tokeara, and I would really appreciate it if you stopped straddling my friend Siguiskay." She said smiling.

I looked down and my face turned beet red as I noticed I was right on top of his groin. "Uhh… sorry! I thought you were someone else." I apologized while waving my hands back and forth franticly.

"Well, I'll take the apology for now, but I think I can think of something else that's way better than any apology. If you know what I mean." He smirked as he leaned in blowing hot air into my ear, making me blush more if that was possible, thus earning himself another punch but surprisingly not from me. "OW! What the hell was that for you freaken bitch!"

"You'll have to excuse him he's a bit of a pervert. Hehe." She said in between giggles. I looked where she was looking at and the pervert himself, cough Siguiskay cough, was laying in pain holding his balls.

"Ha, you deserved that!" I said to him as he mouthed something along the lines of your ass is going to be mine and so forth.

"Now if you would please fallow me Naruto and I will show you to Itachi." Yamiko got up and headed into a hallway that had tape saying 'do not cross' or 'don't enter' and 'leave now' and so forth. I got up and fallowed her deciding it would be better if I just did as she said trying to avoid future pain, and ending up like Siguiskay. I turned to look behind me and noticed that he was fallowing me. Being the dobe that I am just waved it off as I walked into the darkness.

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanaru_

"Hit me." I said to the bartender holding my cup out waiting for more alcohol to come. But it didn't. I looked up at the bartender for the first time and noticed how much he looked like me. The same duck ass hair and black eyes. While waiting for him to look down I decided to see who was winning the drinking contest, Karin or Juugo. I turn my head being careful not to upset my headache any more. _'Hn, figures Karin is'._ I turn my head back to look/glare at the bartender until he looked down and poured my drink while glaring at me. I glared right back. No way in hell was I going to loose to him! He was just about to blink when.

"Ding ding" The two bells went off letting us know someone was entering the tavern. He looked up and stared at who ever came in.

I put my head back down on the table and fallowed his line of vision.

My eyes landed on some guy wearing a mask and… a cape… A cape… a very _familiar_ looking cape. I just waved it off too drunk to care as I turned my head back to the bar and went to glare at my look-a-like, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was smirking at the guy in the mask in a very suggestive manner. (Well someone's gay.)

I herd the guy walk up behind me and saw a creamy tan arm reach out while the hand was still in his black glove. "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I herd the guy say in his sweet, creamy, ukeish… NANI!! I closed my eyes praying to some god that he wouldn't notice me.

"Hi I'm S…" Was all I herd when a "Sasuke!!" was screamed and a 'crash' was soon fallowed with a whole bunch of cursing and glass shattering fallowing it. I opened one of my eyes praying to whatever god there was that he didn't just attack me, and noticed that both Naruto, and the bartender wasn't there. I looked at Karin and Juugo for and answer, but they were just as dumb founded as I was.

I lifted my head a little off the bar to look over the bar and noticed Yamiko, the tavern owner, was there. They were talking, making gestures that I couldn't read, and '_damn it couldn't they speak louder! God!_' I focused chakra into my ears to hear what they were saying.

"show you to Itachi." Was all I heard and all I needed to hear to set me off the end and wellcome curiosity. They got up and headed for the restricted hallway. When they finally left I screamed "What the hell is going on!" Almost every head turned towards me. '_Guess I screamed a little too loud now. Oh and look to make things even better Karin and Juugo decided on stopping their drinking contest as well as Suegeitsu decided on getting out of the bathroom just then. Wonderful my team now thinks I've lost it.'_

Well now I'm curious and a curious Sasuke isn't natual at all. I got up and fallowed them down the forbidden hallway. I smirked as I carefully disappeared into the long, empty hallway of nothingness, only one thought running through my mind...

_'well Naruto we meet again my love.'_

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanaru_

Kitsune: Well it was going to be longer but I had to update and by every Tuesday I will update what I have. sooooooooo here is Itachi with the news. Itachi

Itachi: thank you kitsune, now we are running low on ideas, so please dont hesitate to send me any. we will try to use them and if they're good we'll put ur name up and ur idea will be in it. also if you want us to write a story on a certain paring we will unless it's sasusaku.

Kitsune: Itachi how is Garaa?

Itachi: currently in a coma and one more thing to say now shall we

Kitsune: we shall

Itachi+Kitsune: ITACHI IS SEXIER THAN NEJI!! TOTALY


	4. ATTENTION

ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!!**

I can't write the next chappy of Crimson Moon till I find out if you people want sasunaru, itanaru, or what ever there is currently a pole up on my profile. You are only a loud to vote once sooooooooooo choose carefully. Also I will have another pole open after this one closes it will be on which fan fiction I should work on next. Also any ideas would be very helpful.

Like I promised I would thank any1 who gave an idea and try and use it. So a thank you to sasodei-iz-awesome for your wonderful idea and I will try to use it. Thank you again. That is all

Also the pole will be closed on September 22. this is when I will post the next chappy sorry for it being so long away but I need to know what parring I will do also the pole wont be blind.

OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO THANK IMPERIAL MINT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL MAKE IT UP TO U I WILL PUT IT IN MY NEXT CHAPPY AND PUT SOME ITANARU IN IT JUST FOR SORRY I FORGOT TO MENTION U. Imperial Mint is helping me with my chappys just like a betta. I fell better now that i put that in there. yes next chappy will contain itanaru just for u even if its just crappy fluff that i cant write that will probably keep u off itanaru for ever...o.O

-  
love kitsune


	5. Introducing Akuma Part II

Let me know how this is and if it's what u ment by adding detail

**Me: hey well I'm making the chappies longer now so that means less updates and don't pressure me to update cause then I feel bad.**

**Itachi: well we forgot to thank the famous Imperial Mint for the criticism that was needed.**

**Me: I will keep the poll up till next chappy I think, but after this one I seriously am out of ideas. The others just came… well I guess its time for the story. **

**Itachi: also we don't own Naruto. I think I should totally right, right, right. Well if you think so then vote for me on the itanaru vs sasunaru for crimson moon! **

**Kyuubi**

'_Thoughts'_

_Itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itan_

I walked down the hallway, fallowing Yamiko with Siguiskay right behind me. We've been walking for five minutes now and all I could hear was our feet lightly hitting the metal floor. There were a few candles lit, that were hanging on the wall every few feet or so. As we continued walking we began to pass rooms, all saying the same thing, 'ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK'. I inwardly shuttered at the thought of what went on inside the rooms.

We came to a stop in front of a blood-stained door. I cringed at the scent as it hit my nose_. 'I wonder what they use that room for, but then again I don't want to stick around to find out.'_

Yamiko began to turn around and if on cue said "That door right there," she said pointing to the blood stained door. "is where we keep traders and enemies." When I saw her face it hitched my breath and caused a lump in my throat. I took a few steps back hitting Siguiskay's' chest. I would've blushed right then, but that face, the dullness, the hatred, every negative emotion bottled up inside her dark pink eyes. "They slowly go insane." She continued as she took a step towards me. "The quietness, the torture." Another step. "Getting only enough food and water to stay alive." Another step. "Knowing that they can end it all with a single," step "cut" step "to the throat." She finished right in front of me dragging her fingernail across my neck.

My eyes were wide with fear and I was shaking all over by the time she stepped away. _'What the hell is wrong with these people! A perverted bastard and a sadistic girl that makes perfect sense! I'm so gonna kill Itachi for dragging me into this!'_

"Siguiskay," She said snapping me out of my inner fight. "Why don't you go on ahead while I show little Naruto here what happens in this room." She said pointing to the blood-stained door again. "We'll catch up… eventually."

_'I swear there is an evil aroma surrounding her! I'd rather be stuck with the pervert than her! Was that a devil horn I see growing oh god help me!_ I tried to step back more, but I was already touching Siguiskay's chest. I turned my head to look at him. _'think of dead puppies, dead puppies. Not working! Dead fox, dead fox'_ with tears in my eyes. To see he was seriously considering leaving me behind with that, that, that, thing! _'BASTARD!'_

"No." he said flatly as he grabbed my wrist in one hand and Yamiko's in the other. "We don't have time and Itachi is waiting for us. So hurry up or I'll drag you there got it." He let go of our wrists and started walking ahead of. I quickly fallowed him not wanting to be left behind with… her.

After that mess I walked right next to Siguiskay. Close enough so I won't have to worry about Yamiko scarring me and far enough away so he can't molest me. We were walking in silence for another five or ten minutes before we finally stopped in front of a big steel door, at the end of the hallway. "Let's go." He said with out any emotion.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and fished around for something. He retrieved his hand and had a pair of keys in his hand. He stuck it into the lock. The door opened revealing an empty room. On the wall were a few candles that were lit and in the center of the room was a table and six chairs that spin. Three of the chairs were already taken by six shadowy figures that I couldn't make out. There was one chair at each end of the table and two more on each side. Siguiskay walked in first and took a seat on the right side next to the empty end chair and Yamiko who fallowed him in took the seat next to him. Leaving the other end chair empty for me. I slowly made my way into the room nervously flicking my eyes back and fourth making sure nobody was going to attack me. I made my way over to the empty chair taking one step at a time listening to my feet evenly hitting the floor and sat down in the chair. "Can we begin now?" One of the three people said after I sat down. The voice was full of venom and impatient. I could tell by how high the voice was that it belonged to a girl.

"Yes." There were a few steps then a light turned on from above us. _'Weird I didn't see that when I came in.'_

Now that the lights were on I could see clearly. On my right/across from Siguiskay, there was a girl with long black hair and the tips were dyed red. She had deep red eyes, they were so red that they might have been redder than mine when I go all Kyuubi and shit. I couldn't see much of what she was wearing because the Akuma cloak covered everything and what it didn't was hidden underneath the table. She looked a couple years older than me, maybe she was 18 or 20. I glanced back up and noticed that she was glaring at me and her eyes weren't red anymore they were black now. "What are you staring at?" She spat out. I could feel the venom dripping from her words.

"Nothing." I said quickly turning my head away. I heard a snicker from the guy next to her. I glared at him. He had bluish-grayish hair and grayish-bluish eyes. His eyes were more of a gray with a hint of blue in it. His eyes looked so humorous, that I could almost see him dancing in them and calling me a baka. He too was wearing the Akuma cloak, but his was opened so I could see some of his shirt. It was black with a gray wolf on it with red eyes, glaring at nothing and everything at the same time.

"Hey, Itachi can we start now? I'm getting bored." The blue-gray haired boy said.

"Sure." Said that icy voice that kept sending shivers down my back whenever I herd it. I turned my head straight forward for the first time and noticed him… smirking… at me. _'How dare that teme smirk at me! I'll show him!'_ I accidentally growled at him, my face flushing in embarrassment hoping no one heard it, but…

"It's not nice to growl at people Naruto. Tsk, tsk. Don't you have any manners?" His smirk never leaving his face.

"Bite me." I growled out, only to make his smirk bigger if that was even possible. I pouted while crossing my arms over my chest muttering curses and what not.

"Sorry Naruto, but if I did I would ruin that beautiful figure you have." His smirk was still there. "Well Naruto I would love to continue this chat, but I think the rest of Akuma would like to get started now." He put his recently crossed arms on the table and pointed to Siguiskay. "Okay, now Siguiskay you know what to do so you're going to start. Got it.?"

Siguiskay liked at me and said in a suggestive voice that made me want to gag. "Hey cutie, you know me, Siguiskay and I'm 17. I also wear the neko (1) mask." When he was done speaking he winked at me, causing my cheeks to turn a beet red that was slowly creeping all over my face. So, I did the most unchildish thing I could think of. I turned my head and pouted some more. So not childish.

"Siguiskay." I herd someone growl. I turned my head wondering who it was, just in time to see him go flying across the room and a pissed off Yamiko shaking her fist. She sat back down trying to wipe away imaginary dust from her outfit. "I'm Yamiko, and of course you already know that." She said all happily, her current anger at Siguiskay completely forgotten. "I'm also 17 and my mask is a dog." The pink haired finished.

'_I think she's bipolar or something! I mean seriously, just a couple or more minutes before she was trying to kill me! Oh dear Kyuubi what have I gotten myself into?'_

'**Don't ask me, you're the **_**one who decided it would be fun to join Akuma.'**_ The demon kitsune growled at me.

"I'm Rose, and I'm 21. If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't bother me or look at me in the wrong way. And I wear the eagle mask." She said/spat out, causing me to forget my argument with Kyuubi. I looked at her and she glared at me. This time I wasn't backing out, I glared right back.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Blink. I can't believe it! I blinked. Oh well, we can't win them all I guess.

"So, shrimp finally lost. I mean it's no surprise really. No one can beat Rose at a glaring contest, but Itachi." The bluish/grayish haired boy said. I glared. "Oh look, I upset little kitsune here, and I better introduce myself before shorty decides to try and kill me." He said smiling that Sai-like smile. Uhg it just creeps me out. "Well I'm 19 and my name is Akutsu. And I guess I should tell you what my mask is. It's the wolf one." He said bringing up his hand which had the wolf mask in it.

"Well Naruto-kun, do I really have to introduce myself?" Itachi said that smirk still in place. Oh how I just want to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Yes." I growled out just trying to annoy him. Plan 'annoy Itachi' success. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Fine." He huffed and continued. "I'm Itachi as you already know, and I'm 22. And I wear the weasel mask." Just as I thought he was finished he said "Oh and Naruto-kun I am single if that's what you're thinking about." He smirked, I gaped like a fish. I can't… believe… he just said that… to me.

"You, you, you TEME!!" I screamed at the top of lungs making my face turn red. From lack of oxygen or a blush I couldn't tell, but it was most likely the latter.

"Well Itachi, I value my hearing so I'll be leaving now. If you want me, well you know where to find me." Akutsu said while he got up from his chair and left the room. The others silently fallowing him, leaving me and Itachi alone. _'Just wonderful.'_

I looked away from him and started to spin in my chair. _'Round and round I go. Where will I stop I don't know. Hopefully not facing Itachi.'_ I kept spinning around in the chair and not realizing that Itachi got up and started walking towards me. Yup still not noticing him.

"Having fun Naruto-kun." He said stopping my chair from spinning any more. I looked up and noticed how close his face was to mine. I could feel a blush coming on, so I quickly looked away. Unfortunately he saw it and started chuckling. Not helping my blush in any way at all. "Naruto-kun you need to stop looking away from me." He said grabbing my chin and turning it slightly forward so he could look at me. My blush became even more noticeable if that was possible.

"Le…let go Itachi." _Oh shit! I just stuttered. Oh god that's only going to encourage him. Well that's just what I need right now!'_ I tried to turn my head, but he had a firm grip on my chin.

"What if I don't want to Naruto-kun?" He said slowly closing the space in between us.

"Itachi" Was all I could get out before he closed the space between our lips. My eyes fluttered close as his lips softly caressed mine in a soft, chase kiss. He pulled back, too soon for my liking, letting go of my chin and chuckled as I some-what whimpered at the loss of him. I opened my eyes not remembering when I closed them and noticed that he was gone. I brought my hand to my lips, as my fingers slowly went over them. Tracing the outline where Itachi just kissed me. I licked my lips not realizing it as I savored his taste. The only thing going through my mind at that time was_ 'he's a really good kisser.'_

_Itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itan_

**(1)neko cat in Japanese **

**me: okay any1 miss me? Yes or no. okay just like I promised I put itanaru in there for Imperial Mint and yes I know it sucked. Sorry that I stopped it right there but it was five freaking pages on micro soft word! New record!**

**Itachi: yay I got to kiss Naruto and Sasuke didn't.**

**Sasuke: shut up Itachi! It's not fair!! (runs off and cries in a random emo corner that appeared randomly)**

**Me: okay (backs away slowly) so sorry you guys I forgot to put that the Naruto characters were teenagers.**

**Itachi: and**

**Me: the poll will be open till next chappy I decided**

**Itachi: and**

**Me: which ever one of the two loses, I will turn the number of votes into fluffy scenes. Also let me know how this chappy was and the fluff scene. Last and not least please let me know what if this chappy was a lot better than the third one cause I know it totally sucked ass.**

**Itachi: well kitsune here forgot to mention that this story doesn't have a beta. The closest thing we have to one is Imperial Mint who is currently giving us pointers on how to write this story. If you want to be our beta please don't hesitate in telling us. That is all.**

**Me: sorry for this being so long. Please review. And sorry if I'm begging for reviews. Remember reviews help me write also all ideas will be accepted.**


	6. Sorrowful Hate

Sorrowful Hate

**Sorrowful Hate**

**Warning Yaoi… duh **

**ITANARU OR SASUNARU**

**Kyuubi**

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback _

**For all of u people who read this the next chappy or the following chappy will be dedicated to the side parings of your choice. So review and let me know. **

_Recap: _

"_What if I don't want to, Naruto-kun?" he said slowly, closing the space between us._

"_Itachi," was all I could get out before he closed the space between our lips. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips caressed mine in a soft and chaste kiss. _

_He pulled back, too soon for my liking, letting go of my chin and chuckled as I somewhat whimpered at the loss of touch. I opened my eyes, forgetting when I closed them, and noticed he was gone. I brought my hand to my lips, as my fingers slowly traced over them, over the outline where Itachi had just kissed me. _

_I licked my lips, not realizing it as I savored his taste. The only thing going through my mind at that time was; 'he's a really good kisser'._

_End Recap._

I stared out the vent as the scene kept replaying right before my eyes; prancing around, never to cease. Constantly teasing and mocking me. I could feel my heart wrench and break into two. My eyes threatened to spill tears but my damn pride wouldn't let them spill.

I silently waited in the vent for them to leave. First, a black haired raven got up, smirking, and left the room, leaving a shell-shocked blond there. Said blond slowly got up off of the chair in a daze and headed towards the door.

His hand extended over the doorknob but didn't turn it. Instead, his head turned around and looked straight up at the vent. My breath hitched in my throat and I closed my eyes, praying he did not know I was there.

He turned his head away and his hand shakily turned the knob. He looked back one more time and left, taking half of my heart with him.

I let go of the breath I had forgotten that I was holding, while I sat there trying to get my act together, before making my way back to my team.

'Damn it! Pull yourself together, Uchia. Suigetsu will never let you live this down if he sees you. Besides, I left him first," I kept chanting the last part in my head as I slowly made my way back through the vent, dreading having to see my team.

_Itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itanaru__**sasunaru**__itan_

I jumped down out of the vent and found myself back in the bathroom, at the tavern. I took a few steps until, 'splash'. I looked down to my feet and noticed that my sandals were wet. I squished my toes around, trying to get used to the weird feeling.

My eyes gazed past my feet and looked at the puddle… or what should have been a puddle, near the urinal. Yeah, Suigetsu was definitely never going to let me live this one down.

"Whatever jackass decided to take a piss in here is going to die!"

I glared at the puddle I was still standing in and walked to the sink. I turned the knob and watched as the hot water poured from the faucet. I bent down and undid my sandals, muttering curses the whole time.

Standing back up, with my sandals in my hand, I placed them in the now-steaming water. I turned the taps off, leaving a cloud of steamy for and my sandals to soak.

After a few minutes, I took them out of the hot water, burning my hand in the process. I brought them up to face, sniffing them. 'Damn it! They still smell like piss.' I cringed as the strong smell hit my nose.

Slipping them back on my feet, I made my way back to the door. I opened it and the once-silent bathroom erupted into a loud barrage of music. 'Weird, I didn't know the walls were sound proof.' Slowly stepping out of the bathroom, I leaned against the wall, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to myself.

I scanned the crowd trying to find my team. I spotted Karin first; her long red hair sticking out among the blondes and brunettes. She was chugging bottle after bottle of sake against an orange haired drunk. I moved closer to find out that the drunk was actually Juugo.

"Karin! Juugo!" I snapped, not having any patients for them, for they were all lost when I saw that kiss. "Go sober up and meet me outside in five minutes!" I turned around in search for Suigetsu before they could even respond.

I made my way over to poker table where they were playing strip poker. I scanned the crowed and saw the blue mop of hair that could only be Suigetsu's.

"Suigetsu! Get your ass over here right now we're leaving!" I screamed.

"Why, Sasuke? I'm winning," he said as he looked back and forth at the almost naked women next to him. "Later, okay?"

"No, now," I growled out, dragging him with me.

Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanaru

"Sasuke-kun, why are we all gathered here?" an annoying, high pitch screech said; that could only belong to Karin. I glared at her as we continued to jump from tree to tree.

"We have to go meet someone at Disgaea, and I have important business to take care of." I stared forward as tears started to try and fall again, without success. Just the thought of Naruto and Itachi kissing makes me ready to kill anyone who gets in my way… even my team.

I started to go faster as we reached our destination. "Go get everything set up while I go and take care of my business." I poofed away, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"I feel really bad for the sucker who has to meet him. He'll be dead before he gets a word out." Suigetsu laughed, staring out at the trees where Sasuke was just standing.

"I agree," Karin and Juugo said in unison as they stared at the trees and started to set up camp, while Suigetsu just sat and watched.

Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanaru

I jumped down from the tree, landing with a silent thud. I glared at the trees, trying to sense a chakra signature, but couldn't get any. The fog was thick at Disgaea, like always. The water that surrounded the land was thick with sludge and what not. The occasional sticks/logs sticking out and mutant creatures scurried about. The land was more sanitary; the ground was all marshy and smelt like fungus.

"So you actually showed up? I can honestly say that I didn't expect you to show up," an orange haired man with piercing all over his body said. I glared at him as he was crouching upside down on a tree branch. "What made you change your mind?"

"I'll agree to your deal; under one condition." I took a deep, shaky breath as hands curled into fists as I tried to gain my calmness. "I want…" I broke off as the image of Naruto kissing Itachi kept replaying in my mind; watching him enjoy the kiss with my brother as he closed his eyes. My Sharingan activated without any warning.

"I want Itachi to pay for what he did." I bit out as the first tear that night slid down my face. The first in many that will come.

'_I swear Naruto I will make you mine again. Once Itachi is gone, you'll have no one else to go to.'_

Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanaru

**Okay well I finally put up a new chappy . **

**I would also like to thank my lovely betas**

**Imperial Mint**

**Living laughing dead**

**Saso-iz-awesome**

**Okay good news! My pole will be closed on Halloween! If u want any side parings well let me know cause the next chappy or the chappy after will be dedicated to those parings. **

**And yes I'm not dead.**

**New stories will be posted soon. They are**

**Angel's Wings**

**Dorm Teme**

**Well that's it.**

**Plz review. U get a cookie. And thanks again to my betas!**


	7. Reminiscence

**Summary:**

'Everything has an ending, mine just came too soon. When you're face to face with your death, it just makes you realize how much you actually want live.'

**Pairing:**

Okay the moment you have all been waiting for. And the winner is…ITANARU

**Warnings:**

Rated M for language, sexual content later on in the story and, of course, Yaoi.

**Crimson Moon**

**Reminiscence**

**Recap:**

"_I want Itachi to pay for what he did," I bit out as the first tear that night slid down my face. The first of many that will come._

'_I swear Naruto; I will make you mine again. Once Itachi is gone, you'll have no one else to go to.'_

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

There was a soft pitter-patter of rain as it hit the giant glass window in a steady beat, the water streaming down the window giving off the illusion of the heavens crying. The wind rustled the trees, bringing small tattered leaves into view, along with the smell of pine.

I softly pressed my forehead against the nice, cool glass, cooling me down from the intent frustration boiling inside of me. As my dull topaz eyes gazed over the sight before me, I thought; _'A perfect night to run away gaki, just what were you thinking.' _

"Lady Tsunade, may I come in?" The soft voice of my apprentice Shizune asked, standing behind the closed door to the Hokage's mansion. "I…I have some…important news concerning…Naruto."

Heavily sighing, I turned to the wooden door, not wanting to know what the results were, for I already knew. "Come in Shizune, I have some important matters that need to be discussed as well."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing my black haired apprentice carrying a tray of tea. "I thought that you would like some tea Lady Tsunade. All of this is really taking a toll on you; you're already looking your actual age," she whispered as her eyes took in my disheveled self. The stress had finally taken its toll on me; not even my genjutsu could fix it.

"Go ahead and take a seat Shizune, you must be as tired as I am," I told her as I slouched back in my chair, taking a cup of tea off of the tray. Shizune wearily took a seat and started sipping her tea as well. It stayed like this for a while till I broke the silence,

"It's a perfect night to run away right, Shizune?" I said, turning my head towards the window, watching the rain cascade down it in a soothing pattern. "No one being able to find you, you can just run free. I know how that feels, the feeling you get when you're able to just run away from it all. How you feel so at ease, so…" I broke off with tears freely streaming down my cheeks.

A soft arm was placed comfortingly around me embracing me in a hug. "It'll be alright Tsunade, Kakashi and the others will find him…" She broke off in a whisper and pulled me into a tighter embrace. "We won't lose him Tsunade, we…we just can't. We can't lose him, Konohagakure needs him and she won't give him up without a fight, okay?" She said in a small voice, and even I could tell she was just trying to convince herself.

"Tsunade-sama, I have news on Uzumaki Naruto from Kakashi. He told me to report to you." An ANBU Black Op appeared before us, clad in the usual ANBU clothes. "Do I have permission to speak Tsunade-sama?"

I slowly nodded already knowing what he was going to say. "Go ahead."

He nodded in response. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, Kakashi reported that he couldn't pick up his scent anywhere. The rain washed away any trace he could've left, and the wind isn't in his favor. Whatever scent that could've been left is now gone, the wind was sending it away from Konoha. All of her scents would over mask his." He paused, I'm not sure if he was taking a breath or trying to stay calm. "But Kakashi said he heard…rumors."

I eyed him wearily as he said rumors, as if it was a bad thing. "What kind of rumors?"

He opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. I could feel his nervousness in the atmosphere, it was radiating off of him. "Well…it's just that he heard that…Akuma were nearby Konoha. He heard people even claim that they saw a few of the members around here."

Now I know why he was nervous, Akuma were here. _'Damn it, this is just what I need! Great now that Akuma is here we'll have to draw back all of the Jounin and ANBU just to alert them. That'll basically take away our search squad for Naruto, and I can't let the Genin and Chuunin run around. They won't stand a chance against one of them.'_

Sometimes you have to let go of one person to save another, or more. "I want you to tell Kakashi…to…to stop the search for Naruto!" I screamed the last part just to get it over with and off of my chest. My tears freely streaming down again as I stare at where the ANBU was supposed to be standing, but to realize that he already left.

'_Naruto, I'm so sorry…I can't believe I gave up on you. Please forgive…me.'_

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

A dreary aroma settled around the table and its five captors, each one wearily looking at the other, not trusting what the other would do. As if each one of them were trying to hide what they had, what they did.

Azure eyes wearily glanced at the other five pairs of eyes, each one showing the same emotion; determination. Blue met red and the atmosphere intensified by tenfold. You could practically feel the intensity, and see the electricity blazing in between the two.

Finally one spoke, everything was riding on who and what he chose. "So…" His eyes slowly scanned the other five and settled on a pair of dark ebony eyes. "Itachi-kun do you have any…" he stopped as he looked down at the only thing in his hands, his last card, "Fives?"

Four pairs of eyes locked with each other, silently asking the other if they had the last five, each silently saying no. Black eyes looked down at his card only to stare in utter horror. "Fine, here's your five, Naruto-chan," the name dripping off of his mouth in heavy sarcasm.

Naruto smiled triumphantly as he watched the nice, sexy, pale hand grab the card and give it to him, facing downwards. His grin only grew wider as he extended his hand to grab the card. The other four had despair and sadness on their persona as they watched him pick up the card ever so slowly. When he finally looked at the card, his grin dropped completely off of his face as he glared at the black haired male.

"Gold Fish, Na-ru-to, and can I have my joker back." Itachi spoke as he replaced his frown with a smirk. He sat there watching as the blond stayed perfectly still and his eyes bundled every emotion he was thinking, betraying him. The horror, the hopelessness, and the hatred all bottled up. "Well Naruto, since I won I get anything I want from you and you can't complain after all that was the deal." The smirk never left his face.

"Go fuck yourself Itachi, and this time try not to have too much fun ok?" the blond spat back with venom dripping off of every word.

The smirk only grew from that sly remark. "Why would I when I could just do that to you considering I won and all?" The black eyes stared at the shell shocked blond in humor. "But don't worry I won't," The blond seemed to relax at that being said.

"I think I'll just take you on a date instead, and if we just happen to have mind blowing sex after, then that'll just be a bonus…for me at least" With that being said, the raven strutted out of the room, leaving a gaping Naruto to himself, for the others already left not wanting to be part of the battle which was sure to come.

_Itanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanarusasunaruitanar_

**Hey okay this chappy is finally done and sorry about the long wait…I had a little too much home work and projects to do. And please don't ask about the card game it was one of those spurs of the moments…me and my friends (shocking I know) play cards to settle stuff or the winner gets to pick what one of the losers have to do. **

**Caution; never play that game with your boy/girlfriend especially if they're good at cards. You have been warned.**

**Any questions please feel free to let me know through a REVIEW or through a message. **

**I would like to thank my betas Imperial Mint and sasodei-iz-awsome. **


	8. AN crimson moon

Omg I can't believe I totally forgot about this website. I know, I know, how could you forget?! All of the author alerts and story alerts and reviews go straight to my email which I haven't checked before I went to Canada (December). So I am soooooo sorry!

Please let me know which story should get the first update!!! I'm almost done with the next chappy for Angel's Wing. I started before I left so there may be a difference. Also the plot has changed for Angel's Wing, as you can tell by the new summery.

Also to all of my lovely reviewers I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry if I didn't respond! And if I don't update at least one story for a long time could you please remind me, and tell me what story you want to be updated. That way the story will get finished.

AND I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING~!!!!!

-

love kitsune the horrible authoress …….


End file.
